My Li'l Brat No 3 An Easy Week at the Bureau
by colakirk
Summary: A Top/Brat fic with Hughes and Neal. Warning: This fic contains spanking. Don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This Fic was written especially for my friend and trading partner on Collarkink who is needle-phobic. It was written with the hope of perhaps looking at the lighter side of something incredibly scary for anyone frightened of having a shot and maybe even easing the fear, just a little!

**AN EASY WEEK AT THE BUREAU**

_**SUNDAY**_

Reece Hughes stroked the thick black hair of the young man sharing his couch. The credits rolled up on the plasma tv and he reached to the remote to mute the sound. Reece had picked the movie, 'Ocean's Eleven' hoping that the young man would enjoy it but Neal had fallen asleep less than half way into the movie. Neal's legs took up the length of couch and his head rested in the older man's lap. Whenever they watched a movie, they'd always end up in the same positions. Reece gently shook the younger man's shoulder. "Wake up Neal, time for bed."

"Noooooo. Too commmmfy." Neal slurred.

"Just a few more minutes then."

The boy replied by snuggling in closer to the seasoned federal agent, if that were possible.

"Have you got a busy week ahead? Peter was saying that most of your current cases are close to being wrapped up." Neal didn't want to talk shop but Reece knew he'd have to rouse the young man somehow. Gone were the days he could have just carried him off to bed.

"Yeah. Peter said it's going to be a fairly easy week."

"Perfect." Reece resumed running his fingers through the mop of black hair on his lap. _Way too tempting!_

"How so?" Neal thought if they kept talking, firstly, he wouldn't be made to go to bed and secondly, why would he ever want Reece to stop playing with his hair?

"I booked the influenza immunization clinic for this week. I booked it six months out and I had no idea what the work load would be like for the staff when I made the date. If the agents are too busy, it's usually the first thing they'll pull out of. You be sure to get in early in case a difficult case pops up."

Neal swallowed deeply and tried to remain calm. He had to work ever so hard to use an unconcerned tone. "I've already had mine."

"Really?" Reece was a little surprised, after all his brat was always skipping meals and not getting enough sleep. It wasn't like caring for oneself was a high priority. Now if it had been something to do with appearances!

"Yeah. There was a free clinic at the Sega Center two weekends ago. I was out with Mozzie and we both thought we'd get our shots out of the way before the bad weather set in."

"Good thinking, young one." Reece hugged his brat tight feeling quiet pleased with himself that they may be making a little progress in the 'taking care of yourself' department.

Neal lay very still hoping that his top couldn't feel his heart beat through his pajama shirt. At the mere mention of the clinic, his blood pressure had all but shot through the roof and his heart began to beat out a warning on the inside of his chest. Oh this was so not going to be an easy week!

_**MONDAY**_

Agent Burke sat across from his boss, finishing up the regular Monday morning house-keeping meeting. It was one of those things that had to be done. Peter filled Reece in on what cases his agents were working on and the older man gave Peter the lowdown on any Intel or messages delivered from the higher-ups. It was a tedious waste of time and both men had better things to do, but it _was _expected when you held a senior role in the department.

Reece closed his notebook and leaned back in his office-issued seat. "The clinic starts this Wednesday in the common room on level 18 and goes through to Friday. I'd like it if you could encourage as many of your agents as possible to be immunized this year. I'm hoping to see a 100% vaccination rate for the White Collar Division."

Peter scoffed, "The best you could hope for would be 99.5%. There's not chance in hell you're getting Neal to take the shot."

"Well you're sadly mistaken, Peter. He's already been immunized. Had it done two weeks ago." Reece rested his hands behind his head, feeling very satisfied with himself.

The younger agent laughed out loud. "Someone's pulling your leg old man. Unless you saw it for yourself, he's coning you. And the funny part is, you fell for it." Peter collected his bits and pieces from his boss's desk and continued laughing all the way out the door.

"Caffrey!" Hughes stood on the balcony and bellowed out at the young CI below. Neal got the two finger point and high-tailed it up the stairs. As he passed Peter's office he gave him a questioning look but the agent only smiled back.

"Neal, close the door please."

"Yes sir."

"Neal. What have I told you about lying to me?"

"Don't do it." The younger man's mind was swirling with what he could possibly have done so early on a Monday morning.

"That's right." Hughes perched himself on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. Not a good look where Neal was concerned. "So last night, when I told you to get in early for the influenza shot and you told me that you'd already had it, that wasn't a lie."

And there it was. He hadn't got himself in trouble this early on a Monday morning, he'd screwed up already before the day had even begun. "No sir. I wasn't lying." Okay, so he could now add screwing up early on a Monday morning to the list as well.

"You had the shot?"

"Yes sir. I can even bring you the certificate to prove it. They issued one at the clinic so employees like myself could have it filed under their medical records."

Reece unfolded his arms and put them on Neal's shoulders. "Bring it in tomorrow please, son." He let go and Neal reached for the door knob. "And young one," Neal looked around, "I'm sorry I questioned your honesty."

_Ouch._ Neal hated that. He already felt bad enough. "Thank you, sir."

"Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_**TUESDAY**_

Hughes marched into Agent Burke's office holding high a little piece of paper feeling mighty proud of himself. "Oh ye of little faith my good man. Behold, one official immunization certificate issued at the Sega Center two weeks ago."

Peter couldn't resist a smirk. "Let me see that."

Reece handed over the certificate to his subordinate. "You should have more trust in your partner, Peter. I'm a little disappointed." Although the comment wasn't made with any seriousness.

"Yes, Reece. I should be ashamed of myself. The young kid deserves more." He handed back the evidence and Reece headed for the door. "Of course, you would have checked out the validity of the certificate? Knowing full well that the young man in question is one of the best forgers on the planet?"

Reece stopped mid-stride. "Oh for crying out loud, Peter. Get the Sega Center on the phone!" The older man had lost his good humour.

Peter had not. He was enjoying this way too much. He put the phone on loud speaker.

"Hello, Sega Center Main Management Office. How can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Agent Peter Burke calling from the FBI White Collar Division. I need to speak with someone who may be able to help me with a query I have about a walk-in immunization clinic you held in your center two weeks ago."

"I'm sorry sir but there's been no immunization clinic recently."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. Our center has been closed to the public for the past three months while we undergo an intensive restoration project."

"Thank you for your help."

"Thank you sir."

The phone line disconnected and Reece glared at Peter before charging out onto the balcony. "Caffrey!"

Neal saw the two finger point and bolted up the stairs. Peter just shrugged sweetly at the younger man as he passed his office.

"Shut! The! Door!"

Neal put himself in a seat. Clearly he was in a lot of trouble. "Yes sir?"

Hughes loomed over his desk and slammed the offensive piece of paper onto the table top. "You lied to me Neal! You lied to me Sunday night, you lied to me yesterday, and you lied to me when you handed me this!" Reece slammed his hand down hard on top of the certificate.

Neal flinched but remained silent.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"Three strikes, I'm out?" Neal tried to lighten the very dark mood in the room.

Reece walked around the desk and stood over the top of the seated CI. He reached down and lifted his chin so he had direct eye contact. "Wrong answer," he growled. "Six pm sharp. Don't. Be. Late." He released his hold and Neal shot to his feet, taking a quick step to the door.

"Yes sir."

W-C

Reece paced back and forth across his living room, shooting the occasional dagger at his young brat who was seated on the couch. Neal steeled himself for what would surely be a painful lecture and an even harsher punishment. He couldn't wait!

Reece finally joined the younger man on the couch and wrapped a caring arm around his shoulders. Neal was happily surprised. "Look young one, I understand you're not too keen to get a shot at the clinic tomorrow but I think it's very important. Last winter, we had a dreadful flu virus spread through the Bureau and there were so many agents knocked off their feet for a fair stint. I'd hate to see you that ill and if there's even a small chance the immunization will prevent you getting the flu then I think it's well worth it. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Neal snuggled in close to his top.

"I'm relived to hear that young one." He pushed the kid gently away from his body. "Now, go get me the paddle please."

Neal sprung to his feet. "What?"

"You heard me."

"So what. Now you're going to spank me because I didn't want to have a needle?" It was Neal's turn to pace, only he did it with more flare.

"Neal." Reece stood up and blocked the next pass. "I'm not about to spank you for being worried about having a needle, I'm going to paddle your behind for blatantly lying to me. Three! Times!" The agent held up three fingers right under the younger man's nose.

"Fine!" Neal stormed over and removed the heavy wooden paddle from the antique drawers of the sideboard. He handed it over to his top and waited impatiently while Reece unbuckled his pants and pushed them along with his boxers to the ground. Neal slid across his lap, clearly unhappy with direction this had headed.

"Neal." Reece patted the back of his young brat. "I'm paddling you for lying to me. Please don't confuse this with anything else."

"Fine."

Reece, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, picked up the paddle and slammed it hard against the young man's unprotected backside. He delivered another half dozen swats and then placed the paddle on the arm of the chair. Neal had started crying softly but soon stopped and turned to look back up at the older man. "Is it over?"

"Yes, for now." He used his firm agent voice. "But be warned young man, any more lying, for whatever the reason, will see you back in the same position, only next time, I'll add on the ones I should have given you tonight. Clear?"

"Yes sir."

Reece rubbed his hand gently across the light red surface of the young man's backside. "It's going to be okay, young one. I'll take care of you."

Neal loved the sound of that more than anything. Now if he could just get through the next three days without his top killing him, everything would be right with the world.

_**WEDNESDAY**_

Neal was sitting across from Peter in the agent's office when the boss walked in. "Here's that report on the Grayson Robbery you asked to be sent through from DC."

"Thanks, Hughes."

"Oh, by the way," he turned to the CI, "is now a good time to steal Neal away from you Peter? He needs to head down to the clinic."

Peter looked across at his young partner and watched as his face went a ghostly shade of white. "Yeah. Any time is fine."

"Okay then young man, let's go."

"I think I'm quite capable of heading down three flights of stairs and back without an escort." The young CI stood up and continued with his indignant tone, "The last thing I need around here is to be seen with the boss holding my hand while I get a little shot." He swung his jacket over his shoulder. "Please, it's insulting."

Reece studied the young man and then relented, "Fine. But I'll be checking up." He pointed a warning finger at the CI.

Peter just rolled his eyes. Could he possibly be that gullible? The man was in charge of a division that investigated conmen and fraud and yet he was oblivious to it in his own back yard. _Unbelievable!_

Neal returned thirty minutes later holding an immunization certificate. He handed it over to Hughes who took it for close examination. "Now, was that worth all the fuss?"

"No sir. It was no big deal. I'll be better next year." He gave his boss a dazzling smile and turned towards the door.

"Not so fast young man." Neal stopped and turned back.

"Yes sir?"

"I said I'd be checking up." He held up a finger while at the same time pressing a couple of digits on the intercom. "Reece Hughes speaking. I need you to check your records to see if a patient by the name Caffrey has had his immunization yet."

"Yes, I'll wait." Reece tapped his fingers on the desk while Neal waited patiently by the door.

"He has, yes, fine, thank you." Reece hung up the phone.

"Well done young man. I'm very proud of you." The agent almost gave a smile to his young CI.

"Thank you sir."

"Now…"

"I know, get back to work." Neal gave a little nod and trotted out the door.

W-C

Hughes called in to see Peter later that afternoon. The younger agent was standing behind his desk trying to put on his suit jacket. "You just caught me, Reece. I'm just going to run down to the clinic before they close. What's up?" Peter checked his watch.

"No don't worry, it can wait till later." Reece retreated out the door and headed back to his office.

Peter made himself comfortable in the chair opposite the nurse and rolled up his sleeve. He chatted with her casually while she gave him his shot. Peter asked if anyone had given her a hard time today and before he knew it, they were talking about Neal. She remembered the young man clearly. His startling blue eyes, his smart dress sense, how he'd come when she hadn't had any other patients and they chatted for a while. He had looked a little pale and she'd offered to go get him a glass of water but no, he hadn't required a flu shot, he'd already had one.

"Two weeks ago?"

"Yes, that's right. Said he'd gone with a friend to get in early."

Peter reached for the computer on a table to the side and pressed a few button. Neal's face appeared sweetly on the screen. "This the guy?"

"Yes. That's him."

"And he didn't have a shot."

"Absolutely not."

Peter pointed at the immunization book on the desk and tapped his finger on a very familiar name. "Yet your records here say that he has."

Two hours later, Neal Caffrey found himself lying across his tops lap, getting his bare backside soundly spanked. The older man was only using his hand, but that was certainly painful enough where Neal was concerned. "You. Will. Stop. With. All. The. Lies. Young. Man." Each word was followed up with a very hard smack to Neal's stinging butt.

Reece stopped the spanking and began to rub gentle circles over his brat's back. "Listen Neal, tomorrow I'm going to help you through this. We'll go early before anyone else gets there and I'll go with you. I shouldn't have let you go by yourself. I'm sorry, young one."

"Snot your fault." Neal managed to get a few words out between sobs.

"Well I feel like I let you down. I won't do that again." Reece began to play with his brat's hair while the young man calmed himself down. The crying had stopped but his breathing was still irregular. "Tomorrow morning, we'll call in at the pharmacy on the way and I'll get you an Emla Patch."

"Aren't they for little kids and babies?"

"And also for little brats who have a big needle phobia. See any one like that around here?" Reece gave the young man's backside another swat.

"Hey!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**THURSDAY**_

Jones walked into Agent Burke's office and handed Peter a file. "Peter, I just saw Hughes bring a warm milk drink to Neal. Is it some kind of dare you two have going on? Jones indicated with his head the older agent and the young CI chatting down in the bullpen.

Peter stood up and looked down, just as Diana walked in. She took a seat across from her boss, "What's going on?"

"Jones was just asking me why Neal's getting pampered by Hughes."

"No way!" Diana spun around and looked at the pair below.

"Yeah. No it's not a dare. Reece is just trying to calm Neal's nerves before he takes him down for his shot at the clinic."

"He's going to need a lot more than a cup of warm milk." Clinton commented dryly.

"Yeah boss, I'm pretty certain that Neal is needle-phobic. He won't ever look at anything remotely graphic at the crime scenes."

"Yeah well, Reece is going to try to make him have his shot this morning. But, I personally don't like his chances."

"Maybe, but it's not like Neal's going to have any choice if Hughes is on his case." Jones was clearly favouring the older man.

"No." Peter shook his head and smiled, watching the two interact below. "Neal hasn't used up all his cards."

"There they go," Diana pointed out.

"I'll bet you a Jackson," Jones held up a twenty dollar bill to Peter, "that he comes back with it done."

"You're on." Peter watched as the two men entered the elevator then turned back to his junior agents and asked in a more serious tone, "You two had your shots yet?"

"Yes boss." Both answered together.

Fifteen minutes later, Neal re-entered the bull pen. "Here they come," Jones called out. The agents had kept a look-out while they held their meeting regarding the Grayson Robbery. The three stood at the window while they checked out below. Neal sat down at his desk and rolled up his sleeve. It revealed a patch on his upper arm. "Okay, pay up Peter."

"Not so fast."

"He's removing his band-aid. The one the nurse puts on after the shot." Jones tried to justify.

"That's awful big for a band-aid." Diana threw in her two cents worth.

"It's a band-aid." Jones held out his hand for the money. They watched as Neal ripped the patch from his arm and tossed it in the trash. It left a red mark on his arm, the same shape as the patch had been.

"It's not a band-aid." Peter turned to the younger agent. "It's a local anaesthetic patch. Numbs the area so you don't feel the needle."

"Wouldn't that normally come off before the shot?" Diana asked confused.

"Yeah." Peter held out his hand to Jones but was distracted by more action down in the bullpen. Reece Hughes came storming through. He didn't even look at Neal as he headed straight to the stairs. The three agents in Peter's office would have loved to turn back to their work and pretend to be busy but it was kind of like looking at a train wreck. They couldn't take their eyes of Hughes. As the older man took the stairs two at a time, they all got a clear view of Reece who looked for all the world like he'd taken a bath while fully clothed.

He stormed past Peter's office snapping, "I'm getting my keys and going home to get changed!"

On his next pass, Peter couldn't help himself. "What happened?"

Hughes was going to ignore the agent but he thought it would be better for all concerned if they were told the real story and not some rumour. "Caffrey took one step into the room and I don't know, maybe smelt the antiseptic. He threw up all over me. I just happened to be standing in front of him holding both his shoulders because he looked like he was about to pass out." Reece took a deep breath and growled out the rest. "I've washed it all off and now I'm going home."

No one dared make a smart comment but Peter did hold his hand out to Jones discretely as soon as the older man hit the bottom step.

"Reece." Neal looked up at Hughes as he was marching out of the office.

"What?"

"Take me home please. I still don't feel well."

Reece looked into the younger man's eyes and could tell it was genuine. "Let's go."

W-C

Reece threw a blanket across his young brat and kissed him lightly on the top of his head. "You take it easy okay. I've got to head back to work for a couple of hours but I'll come home early."

"I'm sorry." The young man voice was muffled by the pillow. Reece had made him up a comfy bed on the couch. He put the remotes and phone within easy reach.

"No, it's alright, young one. Call me if you feel worse." Reece headed to the door. Who knew one little brat could be so much trouble!


	4. Chapter 4

_**FRIDAY**_

"Friday old man." Peter poked his head into Reece's office.

"I knew there was a reason you were one of the best Peter. Nothing gets past you."

"Just thought I'd remind you that today is the last day for the clinic. And as far as I know, it's still only going to be a 99.5% immunization rate. You okay with that." The younger agent was unwilling to lose the grin from his face.

"No, I'm not alright with that. When Caffrey gets in this morning, we're going to have a very reasonable chat and then I'm taking him down for his shot."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Yes. That's because it's going to happen."

"Would you like to place a bet on it?"

"Peter…" Reece warned.

"No, it's fine. I know it's not a safe bet for you to make. Sensible choice, Reece." Peter began to head back out the door but Hughes called him back.

"Fifty! He'll have it by the close of business today and then you can hand over fifty dollars."

"You're on."

Hughes was becoming increasingly frustrated. He'd been trying to catch up with Neal all morning. The young CI was in, but every time Reece would go to call out to him, he wasn't around. All he got was an empty desk and a phone going straight to voice mail.

"Where is he?" Hughes growled out as he barged into Peter's office.

"How should I know?" the younger agent rose from his seat and took on an equally aggressive stance.

"Because he's 'your' CI!" Hughes shot back.

"But he's your…" Peter had begun to wave his arm in Hughes direction when a small movement at Neal's desk caught his eye. He walked up to the window for a closer inspection.

"What?" The older man couldn't see what had caught Peter's attention.

"Hold on." Peter held up a hand. "Look." He pointed down to the bullpen.

Both men stood staring down at the CI's empty desk.

"What? What am I looking for Peter? I am way too busy for this nonsense!" His young brat had used up whatever tolerance the older man had to begin with owing to the antics over the last couple of days.

"See that."

"No I don't!"

"Fine. Wait here a minute." Peter walked out the door leaving behind one extremely fed up senior agent.

Peter stood silently in front of Neal's empty desk and waited. Jones looked up to see what was going on but made no comment. Peter didn't have to wait too long. Out of no where, a hand appeared holding a stapler and placed the item carefully back onto the desk. As the stapler touched the surface, Peter grabbed the wrist attached to the hand, while at the same time, a rather loud bang could be heard on the underside of the table. "Yeowwww!" Peter held the wrist firm and waited until it was joined by the rest of the body. Neal stood up rubbing his head with his free hand. "Peter do you mind."

"Yes in fact I do. Your troubles have washed over into my office." Peter indicated an angry looking Hughes standing in the doorway to his office. "Let's go."

"But…But I'm trying to get this filing done for you." Neal pleaded as Peter began to drag him towards the stairs while still holding his wrist.

"It can wait."

"Close the door."

"Yes sir." Neal sat solemnly in the chair. He looked at the clock on the wall. The clinic was still operating for another few hours and he wasn't sure if he had anything left up his sleeve.

"Now Neal, enough of this nonsense." Reece sat down across from the younger man. "I know it's not an easy thing for you to do but I need you to dig deep and try for me please. It really makes me disappointed to know that I've done everything I can this week to help you, and you still haven't done the one thing I've asked of you."

Okay, so his top was going to play the guilt card. Not an easy one to work with but Neal was about to give it his best shot. "Yes, I know. I'd be feeling very disappointed with me, if I were you. I would completely understand if you'd rather I stayed away from you for a little while so you could have a break from all my troubles. It only sounds fair."

"No Neal!" Reece shook his head. "That's not fair to me or to you. Don't even make a nonsense suggestion like that."

"Okay. I won't. Maybe I can do some extra chores around your house to help make up for all the trouble I've caused."

"No. Neal you're missing the point." Reece wiped a hand across his face. He was getting too old for this.

"Look, I know it's a very difficult thing for you so how about I make you a deal. How about if you go down now and have your flu shot, tomorrow I'll take you anywhere you want to go and we'll spend the whole day together. How does that sound?"

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

"But there'd be restrictions right?"

"No. No restrictions whatsoever."

The young man sat quietly contemplating the deal.

"Well?" Hughes raised his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

Neal got up from his seat. "I'll be right back."

"You going down? I'm coming with you." Reece got up from his own chair and reached around for his jacket.

"Ah…no…I'm just going to the ….bathroom." It was a hopeless attempt at a cover up.

"Where are you really going Neal?"

"Ah…" Damn… "Look Reece, it's a really sweet deal and I appreciate you caring for me so much, but I just can't do it, no matter what you promise." He took a step backwards as he spoke.

"Neal…"

"Hold on…I just need to…" Neal took another backwards step, inching himself closer to his escape.

Reece became a little concerned that his brat was about to do a runner. "Don't you dare take one step outside this room, young man!"

Too late. Neal turned on his heals and made a very bold decision to defiantly ignore his top. He yanked the door open and practically jumped out onto the balcony walk-way. Reece was only a couple of steps behind. Neal took a few quick strides before coming to a screeching halt. Peter and Jones were blocking the top of the stairs. Reece called out to the men, "Stop him!" and the two agents immediately began moving towards the younger man. Neal checked back and saw Reece almost within arms reach and the CI found himself between a rock and hard place. Almost. There were always possibilities were Neal was concerned. Placing both hands on the balcony rails, he leapt over in one hell of a spiderman-like move and landed easily on the bullpen floor. He turned to look up at the three stunned agents above and lifting his arms on both sides, he gave an exaggerated shrug before running out the front door.

"Man, did you see that jump?" Jones was suitably impressed but he was reluctant to say more after receiving a chastising glare from the senior agents.

"Where is he?" Hughes stood in Peter's office shouting.

The younger agent leaned back in his chair. "I've already found him once for you today. Don't take it out on me that you keep losing him." Peter still had a sense of humour about the whole thing.

"You're hoping I won't find him so you'll win the bet." Reece's face displayed nothing but irritation.

"Hardly!" Peter stood up, not at all happy with that accusation. "I've had agents looking for him for the past two hours. Now his tracking data says that he's still here in the building but for crying out loud Reece, there are forty floors and well, you couldn't even find him earlier when he was hiding in the bullpen!"

Reece was losing it fast. "Don't you have any control over your CI?"

"Don't 'you' have any control over 'your kid'?"

"Ah Sorry to interrupt…" Jones reluctantly stuck his head into the firing line.

"What?" Both Peter and Reece shouted at the same time.

"Ah…I just…Peter, your wife is here." Jones indicated the bullpen with his head.

Both men stopped their verbal abuse of each other and directed their gaze down to the front entrance.

Elizabeth Burke was marching across the bullpen while holding the ear of one very sorry CI. She didn't let go of the young man until the two of them arrived in Peter's office.

"Hey hon." Peter reached over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hi. Hello Reece." She didn't look overly happy, but then again, neither did Neal. He hung his head and remained focused on the carpet.

"What's going on?" Peter asked casually.

"Well, I was having afternoon tea with June when we got a surprise visitor." She nodded in Neal's direction. "He looked a little stressed so I sat him down and had him tell me what was wrong. He told me and I said while it was okay to be frightened of things, it wasn't okay to run away from the people who love you, ever." Neal folded his arms and tried not to be noticed. "So I gave him a couple of good swats to his backside, put him in the car and brought him back here."

Reece spoke up for the first time. "Neal, look at me please, Neal, your tracking data says that you were still in the building. Care to explain that?"

The young man looked up at Reece, then Peter and finally Elizabeth. He was going to shrug but there were just too many people in the room more than prepared to whack his behind so he settled for the truth. "I wrote a program a little while ago to alter the data being emitted from the monitoring anklet. I was saving it for an emergency." Neal grinned sheepishly at the two agents. They didn't grin back.

"Neal Caffrey…" Reece growled and was about to throttle the young man when he saw a look of horror appear on the CI's face. Reece tracked the young man's line of sight and turned to see what had brought on the sudden look of fear. Reece shook his head. It was the clinic nurse heading up the stairs. Neal's face went pale, his eyes rolled back and before anyone could stop it, the young man had passed out and was sprawled out across the office floor.

Reece, Peter and Elizabeth all stood staring down at the young kid, too stunned to move as the clinic nurse walked through the door and took over. "Gosh I hope I don't get that same reaction with all the men. I was just delivering the invoice to your office, Agent Hughes. I've finished up for the week." She reached down at put a gentle hand on Neal's head. "This the one?" She turned to Peter, referring to their conversation from two days earlier.

Peter nodded.

"Do you want me to give him his shot now? He's already signed the form."

"Okay." Reece answered a little uncertain.

Peter glared at Hughes, realising he'd just lost the bet. "Nurse, would you do me a favour?"

The nurse nodded.

Peter smiled evilly, "Give it to him in his butt!"

_**SATURDAY**_

"Come on, Reece. You promised."

"I don't know, Neal. It's certainly a gray area."

"You said no restrictions, whatsoever. They were your exact words. You can't go back on your promise now."

"Fine. Get in."

"No, you first." Neal pushed the older man in ahead of him.

"Wait, before we go any further, I want to make it clear that this is the only one."

"Oh, no sir. The 'Rolling Thunder' is the first of many of the Six Flags rollercoasters. I fully intend us trying out them all today. Some we may even have to go on more than once if they're particularly good." Neal gently nudged his top into the seat and pulled down the safety bar.

"But I hate rollercoasters," whined the older man. "How anyone would find this a thrill is beyond me!"

"You're not scared are you?" Neal asked once the rollercoaster began its ascent up the steep incline.

Reece would have answered but he had a death grip on the safety bar and he was way too terrified to talk.

Neal just laughed his head off, and didn't stop laughing for the whole day!


End file.
